For Not Giving Up On Me
by hssmith79
Summary: "Students, please rise," Helen calls and we all obey her. "Please move your tassels from right to left." I'll do it but only because I want to, Jade thinks to herself. "Congratulations high school graduates!"


**So I was watching the Suite Life on Deck finale and it gave me this idea. Hope everyone likes it! Victorious needs a finale! And for the song, Jade is bold, Beck is italics, Cat is bold italics, Robbie is underlines, Andre is bold underline and Tori is italic underline. Bold italics underline is everyone. **

Jade sighs and rubs her eyes, sitting up and looking over at Beck who's currently sleeping through their blaring alarm clock.

"Beck!" She yells, elbowing him hard in the side. He makes a face as his eyes open and his hand holds his side.

"Ow!" He exclaims, sitting up with her. He turns and slams the alarm off. "What was that for?"

Jade shrugs, "The alarm clock woke me up and I didn't feel like turning it off so I woke you up."

"Wait, why is the alarm set any- oh." He stops himself, looking down. He remembers now. They were all dreading this day. Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie and especially Jade. She denied so many times to him last night that she was happy to leave Vega and the others, but he could sense the unusual soft tone in her voice and her eyes twinkled with hurt. She wasn't ready to leave everything behind her. Sure, everyone else wasn't either, but she had barely talked at all these last few days. Nobody knew why, though. She was nervous, maybe? Scared?

"I'm not going to graduation," Jade deadpans, bringing Beck out of his thoughts. He widens his eyes and stares at her, knees pulled to her chest and arms curled around them.

"Babe, you can't just _not _go to graduation. Then you won't be a high school graduate and you won't be able to go to USC," Beck points out.

"I'm perfectly fine without going to college," Jade says, being stubborn. But that's nothing new.

"So that's why you've been acting weird lately," Beck grins, filling with pride that he figured out his girlfriend's problems.

"It is not! And I haven't been acting weird lately!" She exclaims, jumping from his bed. "I just…I…oh, I don't know why!"

"You do too!" Beck fights. "Just tell me."

"Don't tell me what to do," Jade grumbles, plopping down on his couch and resting her head in her hands. She can't even bear it anymore. She's already feeling the emptiness constricting around her chest. She didn't plan it like this.

"So," Beck starts, sitting next to her and pulling her in his lap. "You gonna tell me what's wrong?" The way his tone sounds all flirty makes Jade suppress a smile.

"You'renotgoingtobewithmeinjustaf ewhours," Jade mumbles, head still in her hands. She refuses to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak gibber-gabber," Beck says, his chin resting on her shoulder, those beautiful eyes looking up at her depressed facial expression. She sighs and puts her hands down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're not going to be with me in just a few hours," she sighs, barely above a whisper. Beck closes his eyes, the pain hitting him like a ton of bricks. Somehow, someway, he knew she would say that. It was the way she had been so clingy to him, acting like he was about to die. They don't exchange any more words, only sat in silence.

Little did Jade know that he had a big, nice surprise planned for her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Beck was dressed nicely under his blue gown, but Jade was still sitting on his couch, her face pale and her pajamas still on her instead of the dress she was going to wear under her gown.

"Jade," Beck sighs. "It starts in 15 minutes. Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I told you, I'm not going," Jade says sharply, whipping her head towards him. He saw the hurt in her eyes, making him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Well, I gotta go," he replies, heading to the door and grabbing his matching blue cap. "Babe, you really need to come. It's graduation."

"I'll live, Beck," Jade says, facing forward. Beck runs a hand through his hair before opening the door and walking out. Guess she wasn't getting her surprise after all.

"Alright," he says. "Love you."

"I know," Jade says quietly, hearing the door shut. He stands outside the door for a moment, hoping she'll come out and make him wait. But as he continues to stand there, he knows she's not going. She's made her decision. Beck sighs and unwillingly walks to his car, starting the engine and driving off to Hollywood Arts.

Inside, Jade picks herself up off the floor, her tear stained cheeks flushed. She couldn't just let him _leave _like that. She couldn't just not say goodbye to her best friend, Cat. She couldn't just not tell Vega her gown looks hideous on her. She couldn't just not let Robbie go away without a proper insult. She couldn't just not say wish Andre good luck with his launching music career.

Struggling at first, she picked herself off the ground and ran to the bathroom, heating up her curling iron. She quickly applied her dark makeup, managing to look more flawless than usual. She braids her hair back into a waterfall braid and rushes to curl the wavy black and purple locks under it. She runs back in the room and snagged her brand new dress off the bed. It was a dark tan, strapless dress with black lace sewed all over it. It stopped right above her knees. She quickly slipped into it, still minding her hair and makeup, then zipped her gown up. She strapped on her black wedges before grabbing her black purse and cap off the dresser and jogging out the door. She sped the whole way to Hollywood Arts, going at least 15 over the limit.

She went to the last spot in the back, everyone else already gone before her. Her last name began with W, so no one else was back here. She put her cap on and stood there, her hands shaking with nerves. They were playing Firework by Boyce Avenue.

"And last but not least, Jade West," Helen says, bringing Jade back from her nightdreaming( yes, that's what Jade calls it. Daylight just wasn't her thing). She tried to calm herself as she walked on stage, feeling all eyes on her. The gang stood up, clearly not expecting her. Helen hugged her, but Jade kept her arms by her side, not used to hugs from other people besides Beck and Cat. Hell, she didn't even like Cat's hugs. She took her diploma from Helen, coming face to face with Sikowitz.

"Jade," he smiles.

"Sikowitz," Jade smirks back, looking down.

"Oh, come here, you bittersweet dark girl!" Sikowitz exclaims, wrapping his arms around Jade and hugging her tightly. She hesitated at first, but then draped her arms over his back. They stood there for a few seconds until Jade awkwardly pulled away from him.

"You know, you're gonna have to get rid of this mean business if you wanna get out there," Sikowitz says, making her laugh quietly. She walks off the stage, noticing a spot open right in between Beck and Cat. Beck smiles to himself as she situates herself in his arms, leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt a sudden weight on her shoulder, making her look up. Cat had her head on Jade's shoulder, Robbie was leaning on Cat, Tori was leaning on Robbie and Andre was leaning on Tori. Jade rolls her eyes, smiling at the weirdos down the aisle. Sure, she always acted like she didn't like them, but the key word is acted.

"Students, please rise," Helen calls and we all obey her. "Please move your tassels from right to left." _I'll do it but only because I want to, _Jade thinks to herself. "Congratulations high school graduates!" Everyone cheers and throws their caps up, hugging one another. Beck wraps his arms around Jade's waist and lifts her up, spinning her. Her arms link around his neck and he sets her down. They lean in and kiss passionately, but inside Jade was aching. She didn't want Beck to leave all the way across the country for Julliard. She would have to stay in USC all on her own, not knowing a single being.

"If these two would stop smooching long enough," Tori starts, finally getting their attention for them to pull apart. "Sikowitz wants us to go get our things out of our lockers." Beck's arm finds its familiar way around Jade's waist and they all walk to the main hallway, smiling. But everyone's smiles fades as they come face to face with their lockers. They each stand before them, just staring at them. Jade's the first one to open it and everyone turns to her. She has tears running down her cheeks, but she was silently gathering her notebooks and binders and folders, looking through each of them before stacking them in her arms. Everyone else does the same, collecting everything one by one and looking through it.

Once they're all done, they head back to the auditorium to sing a song Tori booked them for. Jade wasn't looking that forward to it, but she kept a fake smile on her face. They all stayed backstage, peering at the stage before them. There was six black bar stools in row, microphone stands in front of them. Sinjin and Berf hand them each their mics before scurrying off in their seats to watch. Beck slung his guitar over his shoulder and held his mic tightly. Beck wasn't one for singing on stage, even though Jade had always told him he had an amazing voice.

"And now, please welcome some of Hollywood Arts most talented students," they heard Helen say, "Victoria Vega, Caterina Valentine, Robert Shapiro, DeAndre Harris, Beckett Oliver and Jadelyn West!"

"It's Jade!" Jade yells over the cheering, stomping on stage with the others. Everyone takes their seats: Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and Beck. Everyone puts their mics on the stands and Beck begins strumming to Good Riddance by Green Day.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_ Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go **so make the best of this test, and don't ask why** **it's not a question, but a lesson learned in time**

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life.**_

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_ **Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time** _**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial**_ _For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. **_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life. **_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life.**_

The crowd stands up and bursts into applause and whistles, bringing bright, big smiles to the six teenagers on stage. They stand up and walk off, almost all of them in tears.

This was it.

"Well guys," Tori starts, sniffling. "I hope you had the time of your life." Everyone laughs, but it was a nervous laugh. None of them were prepared for this. All of their parents came pouring through the curtains except for Jade's. She hadn't expected them to, anyway. But it did kinda sting seeing everyone crying and smiling and hugging theirs while she just stood there, feeling like she was an intruder.

She found her feet carrying her out of the building and to her car, all of her school supplies jumbling in her arms. She jiggled with her keys before finding the right one and unlocking the car door, jumping in. She slammed her books in the passenger seat before leaning on her steering wheel, bawling. Her parents could've at least showed up for the ceremony to watch their daughter graduate from high school. That was kind of a big deal.

There was a light tap on her window which brought her from her steering wheel. When she looked up, she gasped and gaped. She threw her door open and got out.

"Mom," Jade breaths, latching onto her mother. She didn't care if her five friends and boyfriend were watching her; she didn't know this was gonna happen.

"I'm so proud of you," her mother sobbed in her daughter's hair. They stood like that for a few minutes before someone politely cleared his throat behind them. Jade pulled away from her mother and saw a glassy-eyed father standing before her. Jade rolls her eyes, but gives her dad a weak hug, not expecting the best from him. But he quickly locked his arms around his daughter, surprising her.

"I should go say bye," Jade says, looking at her teary-eyed friends. She released her dad and walked over to her friends.

"I guess… I guess this is it," Andre says, shoving his hands in his pockets. All of their gowns were off now, so everyone was in their nice dress clothes.

"Yeah," Tori squeaked out before pulling out some envelopes from her purse. "I wrote you guys something. The yearbook wasn't big enough." She each hands them separate letters, each reading theirs. Everyone hugged her afterwards, tears officially streaming down their faces. Even Jade gave the Latina a small hug.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," Robbie cries.

"It'll be okay, Rob," Andre says, patting the boy's shoulder.

"I don't wanna leave," Cat sobs, wrapping her arms around Jade. "I hate graduation! I'm gonna nobody at college! At least Beck's going to USC with you!"

"Cat," Jade points out, closing her eyes like it hurt to even think of it. "He's going to Julliard."

"But he told me he was going to- oh," Cat cuts herself off, everyone glaring at her through their tears.

"What the hell is going on?" Jade questions, arching an eyebrow.

"Beck's not actually going to Julliard!" Cat blurts out. Jade's eyes widen and she turns to Beck.

"You're not going to college?! Are you insane?! You're such an idiot!" Jade shouts at him. "Like, seriously! What the hell is your problem? You're just gonna lounge around in that RV for the rest of your life? So that's why nothing was packed there! Let me give you a newsflash, buddy! Your just gonna-"

"Go to USC with you," Beck finishes, smiling sheepishly. Jade's face falls as she stares at him.

"You're- you're what?" She breathes, completely taken aback.

"I got accepted to USC," he says. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but someone couldn't hold it in." Cat giggles when she knows he's talking about her.

"I don't like surprises," Jade says before leaning in and crashing her lips to his. They keep kissing until; once again, the gang interrupts their makeout session. But Beck and Jade's foreheads are still pressed together, her arms locked around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. One of his arms are secured around her waist while his other hand is cupping her cheek.

"Thank you," Jade breathes, only loud enough for him to hear.

"For what?" Beck asks, confused.

"For not giving up on me."

**So, yeah. This ending is crappy, but I hope its okay! Please R&R! :D**


End file.
